Surgery due to tendon, ligament, or bone repair in any part of the hand or carpal tunnel surgery in the palmar area of the hand frequently results in persistent pain in the area of the incision. Cumulative trauma disorder or repetitive impact trauma in the palm can also cause great discomfort resulting in incapacity of the hand.
Pain and discomfort is aggravated as pressure is applied to the affected area during attempted use of the hand. Because patients tend to be reluctant to use their hand when there is pain, rehabilitation time is longer. Generally, scar tissue at an incision site becomes remodeled, softens and pain resolves over time. However, when a scar is formed in an area of the hand, individuals are extremely hypersensitive to touch or impact pressure on this area even when the wound is healed.
Devices commonly used to protect the hand include elastic bandages and various types of padded gloves. Although they provide protection and support, these devices do not provide a solid barrier against physical contact or disperse the energy created as forces are applied to the hand during normal use.
The splint of the present invention is designed to protect the sensitive and painful area of the hand while still allowing full motion of the hand and digits. Following surgery or trauma to the hand the invention allows a patient to start using his or her hand sooner and shortens the time required for rehabilitation by decreasing pain and preventing hypertrophic scar formation.